Weekend at CatDog's
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: One Friday night, Hannah decides to invite Cindy over to her house in Nicktropolis for the weekend for a sleepover together so she can meet her family, her fathers CatDog and her Uncle Winslow, and many more friends and family who aren't just cartoons, they're Nicktoons.


It was a Friday after school and Hannah was sitting in in her room watching, reruns of her favorite TV Show: Wander Over Yonder on her laptop, remembering her fun adventure with her two favorite aliens who reminded her of Dudley and Kitty. Then she remembered her fun and awesome adventure with her best friend Cindy Butler, when Hannah was a transferred student, this gave her an idea, she stop her favorite episode of Wander Over Yonder and use her laptop to video chat with Cindy.

 ** _"Hey, Hannah."_** Cindy greeted as she smiled when she answered and saw her friend from Nicktropolis.

"Hey, Cin Cin," Hannah replied. "How are ya?"

 ** _"I'm doing great,"_ **Cindy said. **_"Well, aside from Maggie Quinn and Drell bullying me, I'm swell."_**

"Well, if you want to spend your time away from them, you can always have a sleepoverwith me this weekend, if you don't have anything better to do or you're not busy." Hannah told her BFF.

 ** _"That's a good idea,"_ **Cindy told Hannah. **_"I'll have to ask my parents."_**

"Cool." Hannah smiled as she then turned off her laptop and went downstairs to tell her dads the news.

* * *

"Dad, Cindy is coming over for a slumber party!" Hannah squealed.

"How much did you pay her?" Winslow joked.

Hannah just glared at her rodent uncle in response.

"Don't listen to him, honey." Cat supported.

"Yeah, we can't wait to finally meet Cindy." Dog added.

"I can't either." Winslow chuckled as he prepared a booby trap.

"Please don't." Hannah begged her uncle in deadpan.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Butler residence, Cindy was heading downstairs to ask for her parents' permission to have a sleepover at Hanna's house. When she got to the living room, she saw her dad reading the newspaper and her mom watching a program.

"Mom? Daddy? Can we talk?" Cindy asked with a serious tone in her voice.

"Sure, sweetie," Shelly said as she turned her attention to her daughter. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Um... Could I maybe-" Cindy was about to ask.

Penn suddenly walked in with a giant sub sandwich. "Whoa! Wait, I'm in this family too! Cindy, start over."

Cindy glared at him.

"Go ahead, Cin." Buddy told his daughter.

Cindy took a deep breath. "Can I sleep over at Hannah's this weekend?" She then asked.

"Of course." Shelly smiled.

"Oh, thank you!" Cindy smiled back to her parents.

"I'll call Hannah's father." Shelly decided.

Cindy gave her mother the number. Penn ate his sandwich, but when he bit in, the meat and sauce splattered into Cindy.

"Penn." Cindy scolded.

"Cindy." Penn replied innocently.

"I can't wait to get away from you." Cindy muttered.

Shelly picked up the phone and dialed the number. The phone then rang for a while until Cat picked up.

* * *

"Hello?" Cat greeted.

 ** _"Hello, Mr. Cat,"_** Shelly replied. ** _"I'm Cindy Butler's mother, Shelly."_**

"Hello, Mrs. Butler," Cat replied back. "Are you calling to ask about Cindy sleeping over?"

 ** _"Yes, I just want to make sure you know when to call us when Cindy would make it to your house safely."_** Shelly stated.

"Don't worry about a thing, Mrs. Butler, we are very responsible parents." Cat promised as Winslow chuckled in the background.

"Yeah, don't worry about a thing." Dog added with a smile as he grabbed the phone.

 ** _"Thank you."_ **Shelly said as she hung up the phone from the CatDog's residence.

Hannah was smiling about the sleepover, since she never have a sleepover at her own house before and she cleaned the whole house. She was too excited to pass out by the time she finished.

* * *

Cindy was in her room, packing up.

"What are you packing up for, Cin?" Sledgehammer asked. "Are you running away from Maggie and Drell?"

"No, I'm getting ready for a sleepover at Hannah's place," Cindy said as she got everything packed and she was about to head out until she saw Penn standing in the doorway. "No, Penn, you cannot come with me." She then deadpanned.

"Why not?" Penn whined.

"Um, it's a sleepover..." Cindy pointed out like it was obvious.

"And...?" Penn replied.

"Girls, only and no nosy uncles allowed, you can drive me but that's it!" Cindy said.

"What if there's a storm and I get stranded with you all weekend?" Penn asked.

"Well, you can sleep in the shed then." Cindy replied.

"Then I'm not driving you." Penn crossed his arms.

"Fine, I can get Justine or Daisy to drive me then." Cindy said as she didn't want to repeat what happened with her and Mandy, well, on the bright side, more or less, Mandy and Cindy are friends.

"Go call them, see if I care." Penn said as he left the doorway.

Cindy rolled her eyes at her immature uncle as she picked up the phone and called Justine.

 ** _"Hi, Cindy, how can I help you?"_** Justine greeted as she picked up her phone.

"If you're not too busy, could you drive me to Nicktropolis to Hannah's house?" Cindy requested to the shy beauty.

 ** _"Sure, what time?"_ **Justine asked.

"Right now." Cindy replied.

 ** _"Sure,"_ **Justine accepted before hanging up and grabbed her car key. **_"Just give me a second to get ready."_**

* * *

Cindy waited outside for Justine to show up before she then saw Maggie about eight feet away from her.

"Hey, Butt Monkey!" Maggie shouted. "You missed your after school beating!"

Cindy look nervous as Maggie walk toward her, then Justine came to Cindy in her car, and she quickly entered the car.

"Cindy, what's going-" Justine was about to ask only to be cut off.

"DRIVE, WOMAN, _DRIVE_!" Cindy commanded.

Justine did as she was told and hit the gas. Cindy smiled as they drove away from Maggie. When they were out of Maggie's sight, Justine spoke up.

"So, Cindy, you're going to have a sleepover?" Justine asked.

"Yeah, my first sleepover," Cindy nodded before shuddering from past memories. "Not like that sleepover in Gumboot where a group of girls invited me to one only to beat me up nonstop and I was in the hospital for a month."

"Sorry to hear that, Cindy," Justine soothed. " You know Hannah not like that."

"I know," Cindy replied. "That's why I wanted to go and meet her family."

"That's nice." Justine smiled as they entered the Nicktropolis border.


End file.
